Pretend Love
by Playful-Kitten7
Summary: Red and Lizzie go undercover to catch a blacklister. The problem is how long will they be able to pretend that they are pretending. "She was furious! Of all the covers he could have chosen, he had decided on the one that would most certainly make the carefully composed front she held towards him shatter."
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is for my lovely beta Meaghan. Thank you so much for all the time you spend making my stories readable, you are the best. I really appreciate all you've done and your friendship. This is just something small for you to say thanks. Now for my two new beta readers you guys did an amazing job with this fic and I really don't know how to thank you enough, tinyPyscho77and abeautifulmessofcontradictions. Disclaimer: No I don't own the characters or The Blacklist. I haven't been writing for a while now, so would love to know what you guys think about the fic, so please review. ;)**

 **PRETEND LOVE**

She was furious! Of all the covers he could have chosen, he had decided on the one that would most certainly make the carefully composed front she held towards him shatter. That was not the only problem...How on earth was she going to survive being this close to him for two full weeks? Not that she had any choice in the matter, of course; as per usual Raymond Reddington decided what was best for her. The weight of his overbearance rested heavily on her shoulders.

Almost as heavy as the weight of the huge, and absolutely stunning, diamond ring on her finger. The plain design with the enormous diamond of more carats she could even guess set in white gold made it an engagement ring that wouldn't be missed. The matching wedding completed it, making it a perfect set...almost like them.

She had to agree they looked great together as they followed the bellhop to their suite. Red was dressed in a dove grey suit and vest that made her heartbeat race when she stole glimpses of him. She knew she looked stunning herself in a stylish designer summer dress that Red had picked out for her; along with the rest of her wardrobe. Gone were the power suits she wore to work. She first tried to object, but he had insisted that he decide on their wardrobes, especially hers, because he was a man known for having a certain type of woman on his arm.

That part Lizzie was totally aware of. Oh, he had a type, alright, and it was the type of woman she would never even be in the same league as. Raymond Reddington only had 'tens' on his arm; women that were as beautiful as they were intelligent. The thought unsettled her a bit as the stepped into the lift. How was she going to pass posing as Raymond Reddington's wife when she could not even convince herself?

As if reading her mind, he placed his arm around her shoulder, tugging her into his side, a reassuring gesture that steered her out of the elevator to their home for the next two weeks. They walked into what looked more like a palace than a suite; no luxury had been spared.

"There you go, Mr. And Mrs. Reddington, your honeymoon suite. Everything is as you asked for, Mr. Reddington, but feel free to call if you need anything, sir."

Lizzie thoughts trailed off; she hadn't heard anything the hotel employee had said after 'Mrs. Reddington'. A strange feeling spread through her body as she heard those words...something that tugged on her heart strings. It may have been wrong but hell if that didn't definitely sound right to her heart. On those nights she had dared to drown in the feelings she held for them, she hoped to dream of a future for them. On those nights, she fantasized about what it would be like to be Raymond Reddington's wife; what type of husband he would be, what type of lover.

Well, she was going to find out in sorts, even though it was just pretending. She would need to keep her feelings for the duration of their mission; she couldn't let him discover what he meant to her. This was a mission and it needed to stay that way. That and nothing more, she tried to convince herself. She knew, however, that it would definitely not be easy. Hell, even not pretending to be married to him was hard, seeing that she felt warm and feverish every time he touched her, no matter how small the act was.

Then there were those nights, when they had been on the run, trying to clear her name, that they would stay up and talk for hours. Those small moments when she thought he looked straight into her soul. Like the day she told him about her fantasy, about her holding her little girl's hand with her husband. She could still see the shock on his face, the sadness, and something else she couldn't place. She thought about how his features maybe would have changed if she revealed that the man she had been talking about was him. She wondered if his face would have lit up in happiness or if he would have given her a sad, small smile with his word of rejection.

Red confused her; no matter how hard she tried to understand him or how close they came, she still felt she didn't know him at all some days. One minute, he would stare at the stars in the sky, telling her she was his way home, and the next, he would be keeping secrets and refusing to tell her what she wanted to know.

How was she supposed to know what to make of all that had happened between them?

The flirting innuendos, the way he would sometimes look at her; with that smoldering stare…. And then there were the times he was closed off to her; she couldn't get in no matter how hard she tried. He would keep her at arm's length when it came to the real Raymond, as if he was scared that she wouldn't like what she saw. He was hot and cold. She didn't see how she could survive being this close to him in that sense; she didn't know if she could survive him.

One thing she knew for sure, was that she would never recover if she let herself truly love him, only to lose him. She needed to keep her heart safe.

The twelve days to come with him were not going to be easy but she needed to get her head in the game. She already knew that there would be more physical contact then were used to. They were pretending to be on honeymoon after all. She was just going to need to keep it professional and not let it get to her. She could do this; pretend to love him while pretending not to love him.

She walked towards the huge balcony with the spectacular beach view. She could smell the ocean and somehow it made her calmer, the anger fading away. The island resort they were staying was beautiful. It was the perfect tropical escape and home to blacklister 142, owner of one of the biggest drug-operating businesses in America, with the drug money funding a well-known American Senator's campaign. If that wasn't bad enough, he was also an illegal arms dealer and had just recently invented a new drug called JAB2 which had caused over 350 deaths in the last two months.

The drug apparently gave an incredible experience but it was highly addictive. The drug had popped up on the DEA's radar due it it's impossibly high kill-rate. Most users became highly addicted after their first hit and died a painful death if they were not able to obtain the injections regularly. The drug's sophisticated infrastructure was designed to attack the user's own body if it wasn't' supplied with a steady stream of the amphetamine, making it virtually impossible to quit. Though its street value was high, JAB2 already had a high circulation in clubs and frat parties, causing a great number of fatalities.

They needed to get proof of his operations so they could take this bastard, and his drug, off the streets. The plan was for her and Red to be on their 'honeymoon' at his hotel and get invited to his grand party on Friday night. They needed to establish a relationship with the blacklister by creating a reason for him to approach Red for an investment in his business. They needed to get their hands on the evidence to put him behind bars, which had previously been impossible; no one even knew his identity. Leave it to Red to come by such information. She thought to herself, it was probably one of the many perks of being a criminal. She again realized there was no end to this man's resources while he tipped the hotel employee a generous amount.

The bellhop gone, Liz realized they were alone and Red was cheerfully telling one of his he came to stand next to her at the window, looking out over the ocean.

"I think I'll pour us a drink; after all, we've got something to celebrate." He grinned and walked to the bar.

That's when she saw it: the champagne, the oysters, and the chocolate-dipped strawberries placed on top of the bar counter as if on parade. What the hell was that? Did he think...? No, she didn't even want to go there.

He poured them each a glass of expensive French champagne. He handed her a glass and came to stand near her.

She turned to face him as he handed her a glass.

"May there be many more years for us, and each as amazing as you, Mrs. Reddington." His voice was like gravel, it made what he said even more intimate than the mere words.

"Red, this is not real and you know it. So, I don't know what your game is, but I'm not playing." Her voice was sterner than she meant it to be but it made it seem that his words had no effect and for that she was grateful. He couldn't know how they affected her, even though he was just playing his part.

"There's no game, Lizzie, just a play and you need to do your part." He sounded slightly irritated by her insinuation.

When she didn't respond, he continued.

"I do, however, think that this is an excellent opportunity to get learn about each other on a more personal level and I think we could enjoy ourselves. It doesn't have to be all work and no play, or maybe it does because, in this case work and play can mean the same thing, you know." The saucy grin on his face made him look like the cat that just ate the cream.

He was right, in their situation work and play would be the same thing, until they established a relationship with the Blacklister. They would have to sell their parts so there would be nothing specious about their presence on the island. She began to worry a little; they never discussed how far this pretending would go.

She took a deep breath and turned away from him, needing to put some distance between them. "So, what is the plan, Red?" She rested her arms on the balcony railing a few feet away and looked at him expectantly.

He chuckled and took a sip of his champagne. "Well, Lizzie, let's first get the elephant out of the room, shall we?"

"What are you talking about?" She stared at him in confusion.

"I'm talking about your deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression when you first saw the champagne, and the food." He stepped towards her, "Before you try to tell me otherwise I did notice. It looks like I've got the perfect seduction planned and everything that is needed to spend the first night of our honeymoon in style. If you thought that then I'm pleased to know you got the picture."

She was certain she had heard him wrong because there was no way Red just told her he arranged all this to get her in the mood for their first night. Did he really plan to lie her down on that incredibly soft-looking white rug, eating oysters and drinking champagne, laughing, flirting, and acting like a real couple on their honeymoon? Did he think that they would end up feeding each other chocolate strawberries, licking the chocolate from each other's fingers before they couldn't keep their hands off each other any longer and lose themselves in the hunger that had nothing to do with food? Was he going to carry her over their bedroom's threshold and worship her body like it was an altar?

Her heart began to race as her mind drifted off; conjuring up images of all the things he would do to her, the things she would do to him, the things they would do to each other. She thought that if this was, indeed real, then she would feel differently towards him. She imaged them eager to feel each other, to touch and taste each other. She imaged them returning to fetch the treats on the bar counter long hours after, absolutely famished from making love for hours.

She needed to get her mind out of the gutter. There was no way that she was going to let him take her to bed for a mission's sake. That was not necessary to maintain their cover, right?

"You can't be serious; there is no way in hell-" He cut her off.

"Lizzie, if you thought that, it means they thought that and that's the plan, correct? If they thought that this was the perfect romantic setting for us and the intentions were clear as to what we would be doing, then we're succeeding in our cover. I gathered from my informants that our Blacklister, Stefan Roswell, keeps close tabs on all his guests. Employees report their behavior and then they log it and send him a report on a daily basis."

She felt herself blush at her absurd thoughts that he was going to seduce her. It made perfect sense why he did what he did. She felt embarrassed that she had jumped to conclusions.

"That makes sense, yes." She didn't know what else to say, she lowered her head feeling oddly stupid.

"Besides, Lizzie, if this was real, there's no way I was going to let you enjoy that food. I would be feasting on you."

Her head snapped up in surprise. His matter-of-fact statement surged through her like fire. Wait, did that mean that he had thought about it? About her, in that way? Did he also imagine, late at night, them tangled in the sheets? He was probably just messing with her, like he always did. No reason for her to get her hopes up.

"I have no doubt that they will be checking up on us, We are going to need be convincing, and not just when we think they are looking, but all the time. They have other people planted as well, acting as guests themselves. We won't know when they do, in fact, have eyes on us." he downed the rest of his champagne. "I did, however, ask Dembe to sweep our suite; there were no bugs or hidden cameras found, which means that we can talk freely in here."

"We are going to need to share the bed. There are comfortable couches I would have offered to sleep on, like the gentleman I am, but unfortunately that won't do in this case." he strolled over to her, their bodies less than a foot apart. "We can't risk the hotel staff seeing when they are making their rounds, making the assumption that we are not sleeping together. That would raise questions and blow the entire op. Furthermore, in public we will always be holding hands and touching...as we are, of course, two people madly in love." he leaned towards her, his lips barely brushing her ear, "Think you can handle that, Lizzie?"

Oh, she could handle that all right, because it wasn't necessary for her to act. She had fallen in love with a long time ago. She didn't know exactly when it had happened, but it had. Somewhere on along the line, she had begun to see him as a man and not the number 4 on the FBI's Most Wanted list. She had begun to appreciate the smooth perfection of his skin, the softness of his hand on the small of her back, the deep green of his eyes when he turned his gaze on her. She didn't even want to think about the things his deep voice did to her. Her feelings had only intensified when they were on the run together and it had long since become difficult to keep them a secret.

"It's not ideal, but I understand that it's necessary. I'll do my part." She tried to keep her voice as casual as she could.

"Are you sure, Elizabeth? You still have time to back out of this."

"I'm sure, Red. This man needs to be stopped." She squared her shoulders, lifting her chin determinedly.

"Lizzie, we are going to need to be comfortable around each other."

"Fine." How was she going to be comfortable around him when he would always be touching her that way and looking at her like that?

"Kiss me, Lizzie," he demanded suddenly, his voice an octave lower than usual.

"Excuse me, what?" Lizzie coughed as she choked on her champagne.

"You heard me. Kiss me. I'm not going to have our first kiss in public." his indignant tone didn't match the intensity in his eyes.

Lizzie stared at him in shock while he looked at her expectantly.

"You can't be serious, Red."

"Oh, I've never been more serious, sweetheart." He got even closer to her, his hand ghosting beneath the curtain of her hair, inches from her neck. "You see, I need to know that you will be able to portray your role of a newly-wedded wife who can't keep her hands off her husband...off me." His voice was seduction, like a rich dark chocolate and it made her flush. His fingers curled against her flesh, drawing her nearer.

"I don't see any reason to start now. Lizzie sputtered, trying to back away. Roswell isn't here at the moment and I can assure you I will be perfectly capable of doing my job when the time comes." Her heart objected to the emphasis she placed on the word 'job', reading the lie in her words.

"Now, now, Lizzie," he cajoled softly, "if you can't even handle pretending when it's just the two of us, how are you going to keep up the front for the next two weeks?" The fingers slid to the nape of her neck, caressing her skin. "I hope I don't need to remind you how many deaths he is responsible for and the seriousness of the situation. I can't have you acting like a teenager when..."

Lizzie cut him off by stepping forward and pressing her lips to his for a chaste kiss. She pulled back, but before she could retreat, Red grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest. She let out a soft gasp in shock. He placed one hand on her hip and the other he brought up to stroke a strand of dark curls behind her ear.

"See, that's exactly what I was afraid of. That's not how I kiss a woman. And that's not how a woman kisses me." His voice was low and it made her shiver involuntarily.

Lizzie was too stunned to utter another word. She didn't know if it was because her lips still tingled from that mere second they had touched his, or the way his thumb stroked alongside her jaw or his seductive words, that had her mesmerized. She didn't get the chance to dwell on it further, because Red dropped his mouth down to hers and slowly pulled her in for his kiss.

All logical thoughts left her mind when his lips closed over hers, soft and tender. His lips were even softer than she had imagined on the nights when she couldn't keep her feelings at bay. His hands were strong, but his touch was soft, keeping her in place. The world she knew ended and, at the same time, her life began with his kiss.

He slowly coaxed her lips to dance with his and it wasn't too long before his tongue was tracing her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She was helpless to resist and opened her mouth to him; her hand came to rest against his chest.

When his tongue touched hers for the first time, she did her best to keep her moan to herself but it was lost in his mouth. He pulled her even closer to him, the hard contours of his body digging into her softer ones. When their tongues began to stroke and dance, she grasped at his shoulders before her knees gave out at the intensify of his kiss.

His grip on her hip tightened while he sucked lightly on her bottom lip; making her even more light-headed. He slowly broke the kiss, coming up for much-needed air. He pulled back slightly so she was able to stare into his eyes but his hand didn't leave her cheek.

"That's how I kiss my wife." His voice was husky and it made heat spread through entire body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews. It's the best feeling when you open your mail and see review notifications on you work. So thank you so much for everyone who took the time to write a review.**

 **My two beta readers tinyPyscho77and abeautifulmessofcontradictions thank you so much for all your hard work and making my words readable. Disclaimer: No I don't own the characters or The Blacklist.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter and please be so kind and tell me what you think.**

 **PRETEND LOVE**

 **Chapter 2**

It had been hours since their kiss and the air between them was still crackling with electricity. Lizzie let her mind drift back to the kiss for the upmteenth time that night, she could still taste him on her tongue; still feel his hands burning hot on her hips, the warmth of his body under her palms. She could still see the desire in his eyes when he pulled back. Then suddenly the moment was over. He carefully composed himself and continued a story from earlier as if nothing had happened. Did that kiss not change his whole being like it did for her?

They ended up eating the feast he had ordered. Though it had been meant to keep up pretenses, there was no reason to waste perfectly good food. Dinner had been a strained affair for her; unable to keep her mind off of it's intended purpose of seduction, Lizzie found her mind continuously drifting to images of herself splayed across the buffet while Red selected choice bits off of her prone figure. For his part, Red seemed wholly unaffected by the innuendo attached to their meal, prattling on with stories about his time in she explored the rest of the suite, she expectantly opened the closet in the bedroom and found it filled with designer clothes, mainly summer dresses and a few formal ones, too. Next to her clothes, his suit jackets and vests hung neatly with a wide variety of dress shirts. It felt strange, looking at their clothing hanging next to each other like it belonged that way. What would her life be like if this was real and she got dressed every morning with him? She closed the closet door before she could go down that rabbit hole any further.

She pulled open the top drawer of the dresser and she felt herself instantly turn red. The drawer was filled with neatly stacked underwear. That was, if you could call them that because she couldn't see how some of those pieces would cover anything. It was mostly exotic lingerie and a few nighties that made her extremely nervous because she didn't find anything remotely modest there. What the hell was Red thinking? Did he want to get an eyeful or was he just set on embarrassing her? There was no way that she was going to parade in front of him in those. She could just sleep in t-shirt and some leggings. Those would be decent enough and comfortable.

Mindlessly, she pulled open the next drawer; it was filled with his things. There were socks and ties of wide variety and, wait, was that…. silk boxer short?. So, that's what he wore underneath those fine suits. She did have to admit that she had wondered about it far too many times. She figured him for either boxers or going commando; he just didn't seem the type to wear tighty whities. Why on earth was she thinking of him in only his undergarments again.

"Not even married for a day and you're already snooping through my things."

His voice was loud behind her, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Red, you nearly gave me a heart attack; don't sneak up on me like that."

"Why? Would that be because you have something to feel guilty about? You know, like going through my things, for instance." He sounded amused and she could see that he was after having caught her snooping amongst his things.

"If anyone should feel guilty about something, it should be you! Where are my clothes?" irritation dripped from her voice.

"I think you found them." He grinned at her like a cat playing with a mouse; oh, he was definitely enjoying this. She could see it in the way those green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"If you mean those flimsy pieces that cover nothing, you are mistaken. How did you know my size anyway?" She was becoming increasingly annoyed with him and his little game.

He laughed, a deep, throaty sound that resonated sinfully in her ears and that made her whole body warm. How was it that she wanted to hear more of it? She wanted to drown in that sound, to get lost in it, in him. It did something to her she couldn't quite explain; all she knew was that it made her want to do or say something to elicit that wonderful noise from him again.

"My dear, let's just say I'm observant and I can't understand why you're upset? These are the top fashion and cost a small fortune." He continued to grin at her and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And besides, they are perfectly fit for newlyweds; in fact, they are probably too modest."

"Modest! There's nothing modest about them!" Her voice rose with anger.

She was furious that he was looking at her like he could already see her in one of those lingerie items. Although the thought of him imagining her like that sent heat coursing through her body, she forced herself to ignore it. She turned away from him and stormed out of the bedroom, leaving him chuckling behind her.

Red laughed to himself now, how could he not? He stood where she left him in front of the dresser. He had managed to get under her skin so quickly. He simply couldn't help himself. The fury in her eyes, like fire glinting, begging him to tease her more, to infuriate her, to make her lose control. If she only knew how much of a turn on it was for him when she got mad at him like that. It was like a siren call to him. It was this verbal sparring they'd been doing since the day they met. He loved to get her so worked up because usually she would say something she wouldn't normally. It was that little burst of anger that he craved because it was complete honesty. She had so much passion bottled up in her, he just wanted to let it out, to be the victim of it, of her. Oh, and what a sweet onslaught it would be!

Now that he had a taste of it, of her, he knew it would never be enough. He wanted all of her, everything she had to give and he wanted to give her everything he had in return. With the taste of her still so sweet on his tongue, he couldn't simply let if fade without getting a refill. If he was honest, she was an oasis and he was a man dying of thirst. The problem with tasting her was, no other source would be able to clench his thirst as she did. She now held the only power to do so. No one else would ever be good enough.

He hadn't planned to kiss her so soon but the way she looked at him, the way she argued with him, he couldn't help himself; he had just needed to taste her. He needed to feel if those lips were as pillow-soft as they looked and if she kissed with the same passion she argued with.. He still couldn't believe that he had managed not to drag her to the bedroom and make love to her until she passed out, fully sated, in his arms.

He was going to need to keep his control in check, because this woman was making him slip. He's Raymond Reddington for God's sake; he exercised control over all things in his life. That is what he did for a living. He should be able to control his feelings for her.

That didn't mean that he was going to play fair. He had been granted an opportunity with this undercover mission of theirs and he intended to use it. He wanted to let them get to know each other more personally so that she would soften towards him, maybe even give him a chance. At the very least, he would make her long for his touch even after their mission was complete.

"Good morning, Mrs. Reddington."

Red sat down next to her sleeping form with a tray of breakfast. He let his eyes dwell on her. She looked like an angel with her dark hair splayed across the pillow, her features soft and peaceful. He didn't really want to wake her, he could have sat there and stared at her for the rest of the morning, but they had plans or rather, he had plans for her.

"Hmmm..." she muttered her voice thick with sleep as she came to. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and blinked a few times before focusing on him. For a moment, her eyes looked frightened as if she didn't know why she was there. He watched realization sink in.

"Morning Red, is it even morning yet?" She sounded adorably sleepy and he wanted to tuck the hair that fell over her eyes behind her ear but he refrained he didn't want to scare her so early in the day. There would be plenty of time for that later, after she had her first cup of coffee.

"It's half past ten, my dear. You slept like a baby. I didn't want to wake you but, honestly, I think if I left, you would just make it in time for lunch."

"Aren't we supposed to be on 'vacation'? Isn't that what honeymooners do?"

"Lizzie, if you think two people on honeymoon sleep their days through, you've got it all wrong. In fact, there isn't much sleeping at all." He dropped his voice a little lower, making it rougher. He had gathered over time that if he dropped his voice, her eyes would drift down to his lips. In his fantasies, she just closed the space and kissed him, but for now, the teasing would have to suffice. He loved teasing her like this because most of the time a soft blush would spread across her cheeks. There it was now, slowly rising up in contrast with her gaze falling down avoiding his.

"What's that smell...oh coffee. Thanks." She sat up against the pillows and reached out to the tray he was still holding. Taking the coffee, she completely ignored his comment.

Well, she wasn't going to be able to ignore all his comments because he planned on telling her every time he had the chance what they would be doing if this was real. What he wished with all of his heart could be real.

He placed the tray on the bedside table. He opened his mouth to inform her of their plans but his words caught in his throat as the sheet slipped lower and his eyes fell to her chest. She had slept in one of his dress shirts and pair of boxers. The dress shirt was rolled up at the sleeves and during the night some of the buttons had come undone. He could see one of her creamed colored breasts peeking out. Was it the chill of the morning air on her bare skin or had she had exciting dreams last night, he wondered briefly as he took in her hardened nipples. Dear God, she was beautiful. He knew he shouldn't, but he simply couldn't take his eyes away from her exposed chest. He wondered how that breast would feel when he sucked it into his mouth, testing the weight of the other with his hand. His thoughts trailed off to, dirtier fantasies.

She realized that his attention was fixated elsewhere and dropped her eyes to see what he was looking at. She gasped in shock and quickly grasped the edges of the shirt together with one hand to cover herself.

Her sharp intake of breath tore him from his fantasies, reminding him that she was here right in front of him.

He wanted to tease her about it, make a sexy remark, maybe even touch her, but he couldn't find any words. She was turning redder by the second,too embarrassed to say anything herself. He slowly rose from the bed, deciding to bea gentleman and give her some space.

"I'll leave you to shower and dress. Meet me in the living room when you're done." He quickly pulled the door closed behind him.

Damn, he thought to himself as he came to sit on the couch: he had forgotten his coffee in hisrush to get out of there. He had had to leave before he couldn't resist the urge any longer to sample lovely breast with his mouth.. That and the fact that his pants were straining uncomfortably.

Lizzie walked arm in arm with Red towards the beach. She was freshly showered and wearing a light floral summer dress over her bikini. Red was wearing khaki shorts and a white polo shirt. She had never seen him in anything remotely this casual before,

Last night had gone better than she expected. They had taken turns using the bathroom to get ready for bed and he hadn't even commented on the fact that she had borrowed one of his dress shirts. She didn't know if she was happy or disappointed. She thought that she would at least get some reaction from him while wearing his clothes. They had said goodnight and she had drifted off at some point.

They found an open spot on the beach to relax. Red planted an umbrella for them and made himself comfortable underneath on a folding chairwhile Lizzie draped a beach towel in the sun with the top part under the umbrella so that she wouldn't burn her face. She pulled her dress over her head and lay down. She covered her front with sunscreen while Red was busy searching for something in their bag. When she got to her chest she could feel his eyes on her. She stopped and turned to him, catching him staring at her chest. That would be the second time today, she thought and quickly stopped her trail of thoughts before she could let herself get even more embarrassed or hot about this morning's events. Before she could scold him on his behavior, he spoke.

"May I help you with that Lizzie?" His eyes gazed at her chest rather than her face.

"Red!"

"What, my dear? I see no reason why your husband should not enjoy his wife's assets...and may I say that, damn am I a lucky man!" He grinned wolfishly at her, biting the inside of his cheek and finally looking up at her eyes again.

If he knew what it did to her when he bit his cheek like that... She could just imagine his tongue working to soothe that bite. But that was not the only thing she could imagine him doing with his tongue. Why was he so damn handsome and why did he keep saying things like that, making her blush? Her cheeks were red but to be honest, she didn't know if it was because of his flirtation or rather the fact that he had complimented her on her assets. The mixture of that mouth and his words were surely going to be the death of her.

She threw the sunscreen bottle against his chest and made herself comfortable on her back. She heard him laughing as he settled down.

As Red reclined on his chair with a book in his hand she thumbed through the pages of the magazine she had brought along. Though the mission was never far from her mind, she knew she should make the best of this time because this was, indeed, relaxing. She had worked so hard to get to where she was before Reddington showed up, that she didn't ever have any real time off.

She could feel his eyes on her, burning her skin more than the sun was doing. She didn't say anything about it. She secretly liked the fact that his eyes roamed her body like she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. When she saw the desire in his eyes, it did things to her she didn't know how to explain. She reveled in the fact that he looked at her that way.

She turned onto her stomach, deciding to be a little daring and play her part

"Red, won't you be a dear and help your wife out?" she teased,pointing at the sunscreen.

Red met her eyes, amusement dancing across his face, as he stood up and reached for the bottle.

"Why, the pleasure would be all mine, sweetheart." His voice matched her teasing.

She smirked into her hands where her face was pillowed. . He knelt down and squeezed some lotion onto his hands, his body warm beside her. Her smirk vanished the moment she felt his strong hands apply the lotion to her shoulders. He smoothed his hands down her warm flesh, pressing his thumbs in gentle circles along the ridges of her spine. He slowly worked it over her skin, kneading the tense muscles with his fingers and it was so good she barely suppressed a moan.

he felt him tug on her strings holding her bikini top together. Before she could object, he spoke.

"We wouldn't want to get tan lines…"Red shifted over her, straddling her hips with his thighs as he pulled apart her bikini and spread the strings to the sides. He spread another dollop of sunscreen down her back, focusing his efforts on the bundle of knots at the center of her back. This time, she did moan softly, as his sure fingers worked at the tension she had been carrying for months.

"Too many hours spent staring at your computer," he murmured.

His hands fanned out across her ribs, his fingertips brushing lightly against the sides of her breasts as he swept his thumbs up her spine again. She shivered beneath his touch, her hips wiggling unconsciously against him where he pressed into her backside. The pressure of his hands on her back was far too intimate and, at the same time, not nearly enough.

He paused to add more of the sun warmed lotion to his palm, leaving her bereft of his touch for a moment and she squeezed her eyes shut against her hands. Her body was on fire and she could feel nothing but his firm hands working the lotion into her skin. He applied extra pressure when his hands moved to her lower back, tracing his thumbs down the dimples at the edge of her bikini bottoms. Another moan escaped her lips before she could contain it.

He chuckled as he bent over her to touch his mouth to her ear.

"Are you enjoying this, Lizzie?" His voice was all seduction, spreading heat even further through her body and making something inside her melt just belo

w her navel.

"No, I don…." Her sentence faded away when he he trailed his fingers up her side again, more firmly grazing the sides of her breasts, making her lightheaded from his touch.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that, Lizzie." His breath hot at her ear.

His chest was pressed against her back, the weight of him settled over her comfortably on the sand. She whimpered into the towel at the soft press of him against her backside. He turned his head and licked along the back of her neck, tasting her briny skin from the salt-kissed air. She was warm and soft and _Lizzie_.

She squirmed beneath him, her hips arching uncontrollably into his. He nipped once more at her neck and then chuckled close to her ear. "Keeping up appearances," he whispered.

Before she could utter a word, she felt his warmth leave her body. He returned to his chair and continued reading his book. She turned her head to scowl at him. She would have growled in frustration but there was no way that she was going to show him exactly what effect he had on her body.

He was playing with her and it made her want to yell at him or throw something at him. He was driving her crazy. She could still feel the touch of his hands on her back making her long for more,making her want to ask him to turn her over and do the same with her front side. Surviving these two weeks was going to be more difficult than she had imagined, her body's reactions to him would to betray the feelings she shared for this evil tease of a man.

She needed to clear her head with a dip in the cool ocean. She pulled the strings of her top together, tying them haphazardly across her back. Without a glance behind her, she stomped purposefully towards the line of waves crashing against the sand. He didn't follow her and she was glad; she needed to be alone, to get herself under control and her head back in the game.

The rest of the day was full of merciless teasing from Red; soft caresses, heated gazes and innuendo in every sentence. While they fished for information on their subject, he would take her hand and draw slow movements on the inside of her wrist, making it almost impossible for her to concentrate on what their informant was saying. He even called her out on it once when they were alone, after she couldn't remember something the informant had mentioned. When they walked in the hallways, he would put his arm around her waist and pull her into his side while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She knew that he was putting a show on for the people that might be watching them, but she also thought that it was more than that. He enjoyed teasing her like this.

When she climbed into bed next to him that night, she slowly formed her plan of revenge for the next day. There was no way that he was going to have all the fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thank you so much for each and every review they truly make my day! Decided to take things up a notch, so beware there is some smut in this chapter. I mean how could there not be when these two are together pretending or not. I'm sorry for the long wait but university studies were keeping me tied the last two weeks. My two beta readers tinyPyscho77and abeautifulmessofcontradictions thank you so much for all your effort and input. You guys are so dear to me and make my writing worthwhile. Disclaimer: No I don't own the characters or The Blacklist.**

 **Please be so kind and tell me what you think in a review. They make me write faster ;)**

Two could play this game, she thought to herself as she slipped into the most risqué dress in her closet, and she really did need to give him a little payback for yesterday afternoon. He knew the effect he had on her, that she was sure of. He had teased her and used it to his advantage at the beach. He had left her craving his touch for the rest of the day. She felt wind so tightly she might snap at any moment with just the smallest touch from him.

The intel they gathered placed their suspect at a fancy nightclub on the island; according to the file he conducted a majority of his business there. Their plan was to monitor his movements, learn which associates of his were bigger players than others.

Lizzie couldn't believe that her chance to get back at him would arise so soon and in such a delightful way. Circumstances had played right into her hand.

* * *

The club was loud and overpopulated, but that worked in her favor for what she had planned. Music pumped loudly through the speakers and people were jumping and dancing to the beat. Strobe lights and smoke gave the place a frantic, mysterious quality. He led her to the bar with his hand resting on the small of her back;. the flesh of her exposed back burned hotly under his touch. Each time he touched her, her heart skipped a beat and her breathing became shallow. She needed to get a grip on herself; she couldn't let small things like these simple touches get to her this way.

When the bartender asked for their order, she spoke quickly before he could decide for her like he usually did. Tonight she would be in charge and she would show him that.

"I'd like a double vodka passion fruit and soda, please."

He stared at her in complete surprised. "I'll have the best bourbon you have; make it a double as well."

When the bartender turned to make their drinks, Red moved his mouth to her ear. She felt his warm breath against the skin of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"You, my dear, are full of surprises tonight," he chuckled in her ear, making the ripples of his laugh spread through her body.

"Oh, Mr. Reddington, you haven't seen _anything_ yet." Her voice dropped lower than usual, making it sound husky and seductive with a sexy grin. She trailed her finger over the front of his black dress shirt. He felt firmer than she thought he would. She definitely intended on finding out if that broad chest of his was firm all over.

She turned as the bartender placed their drinks in front of them. Lifting her glass to her lips and taking a heavy sip she watched Red out of the corner of her eye. He looked a little bit dumbstruck by her words as he, rather mindlessly, took his drink.

Good, she was already having the effect she wanted. If she could keep him off-balance like this, she was going to get her sweet revenge.

They found an open booth with a view of the VIP area. She couldn't see their target yet among the people there, but it was still early. She took another healthy sip of her drink, letting the alcohol burn down her throat, making her warm inside. Soon, she felt something even hotter when Red placed his hand high on her bare thigh. He smirked at her when she startled underneath his touch.

Damn, she was giving herself away. His fingers traced lazy patterns on her leg, turning her skin to fire underneath his fingertips.

"I didn't think I would like this club...but here, now...with you in this dress, I have to say I'm enjoying it very much." His mouth was at her ear again as he spoke, so that she could hear him over the loud music.

She knew the effect the dress was having on him. She smiled at the memory of the way he had openly ravished her with his eyes when he first saw her in the dress. It was revealing, slutty even and he must have thought that she would never wear it. Maybe it had just been there to irritate her. Maybe it was all part of his game. But, the moment he first laid eyes on her coming from the bedroom in the little black number, the game had changed. This dress was perfect for what she had in mind. The material barely covered the bottom of her ass and left her back totally exposed where the dress dipped low to curve of her backside. The front was even more daring. It was shorter than what would be appropriate for daytime wear, splitting into two straps at the base of her sternum just wide enough to cover each of her breasts and extend over her shoulders. It showed so much skin that she knew he would be unable to resist. Normally, she wouldn't wear anything remotely risky as this, but tonight she felt like she had something to prove and the thought of setting his senses on edge filled her veins with adrenaline, making her dangerous.

His fingers played with the seam of the dress high up on her thigh. He stared at her like he was imagining those legs snugly around his waist while he pounded into her. She felt lightheaded at the way he was looking at her with the combination of his fingers so near where she really wanted him. Her body craved his touch. She willed herself not to move closer to him and his lingering fingers.

She knew what he was trying to do, to take back control, to gain the upper hand again, but she had other plans. She wouldn't let him get the best of her again. Finishing her drink in one gulp she stood up and tugged him towards the bar.

"Two tequilas with lime and salt, please." she ordered.

If he was surprised, he said nothing. He just stood there and stared at her intently as Her tongue darted out slowly, making a show of seductively licking her flesh before she shook salt on her wet skin. He followed her actions and took the shot from her.

She noticed the way his fingers lingered on hers, making the skin he touched tingle. She lifted her own shot and made a toast.

"To the dance"

"What dance?" he asked in confusion, his brow furrowing adorably.

"The one we are about to have," she answered him cheekily. She downed the shot behind her smirk and let the alcohol burn through her, giving her the last bit of courage she needed to go through with her plan.

As soon as he placed his empty shot glass on the bar counter, she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. The dance floor was crowded with people jumping, swaying and grinding to the music. She expertly wove her way through the horde carving out room for them near the middle. She could feel him bumping into her as he followed her. She didn't recognize the song that the DJ was playing but she quickly found the rhythm and began swaying her hips in time with the heavy bass. She felt the beat pumping through her veins and she let it take control, her body moving on its own accord, as if she was the puppet and the DJ was her marionettist.

She hadn't let loose like this since university, her life becoming quieter and more tame once she met Tom. No more wild adventures or late night clubbing. She wasn't quite sure, but she wanted to show Red that she was not just some boring FBI agent, she wanted to show him that she could fit into his lifestyle; that she could also be wild and exciting like the droves of women that flocked to him.

She looked at Red, standing before her, a bewildered look painted across his handsome features, and she couldn't help the small thrill that spread through her body For once Red was not going to have command over her, tonight she was going to be the one who was in control; and she was going to toy with him, like he did with her.

"Come on baby, you're going to need to keep up with your young wife." She pressed her body close to his, her slender arms winding around his neck, pulling him down slightly so she could breathe hotly in his ear.

She pulled away from him and watched as his eyes darkened; a predatory grin creeping onto his face. _Shit, he knows._ . Lizzie took a step back from him, allowing him room to roll up his sleeves and pop the first three buttons of his shirt. _Holy hell, looks incredibly hot like that._ She trailed her eyes down his body, finally getting a chance to take in everything he had to offer, true she had seen him in countless three piece ensembles, but tonight was different, tonight _he_ was different.

Lizzie felt a surge of arousal course through her system as she unabashedly gaped at him, golden chest hair was visible thanks to the undone buttons, and she felt the urge to run her fingers through it. _I bet it's as soft as it looks._ A finer layer of hair dusted over his muscular forearms and his biceps strained against the material of his black dress shirt. She was dying to see what he could do with those arms. His black dress pants fit snugly in all the right places and his Italian leather shoes completed the picture of a rich handsome man on a night out in town.

Lizzie was pulled away from her appreciation of Red's body, by his hands grabbing at her hips and hauling her to him making her gasp. His body was hard against her soft curves and she felt like she was burning everywhere they touched.

"Then show me what you've got, _babe_." his voice was low and full of tease with the emphasis on the nickname.

He was gaining the upper hand and she was not going to let that happen, she would not let him be in control. Irritation flared within her at the smug look on his face. _If he thinks he's won this round, he's sorely mistaken; I'm going to wipe that grin right off his face._

Lizzie trailed her hands up his chest, resting them on his shoulders, her hips swaying seductively against his in time with the dirty rhythm. She pressed herself as close to him as she could, leaving virtually no space between their bodies.

He must have thought that she was bluffing because he made a low growling noise that sounded almost primal. It only edged her on further, making her moves even bolder. She swayed and ground her body provocatively against his, making her movements look like something shot in Dirty Dancing. She traced her hands down his back, feeling his strong muscles stretch against the material of his dress shirt. She brought her mouth to his ear.

"You sure you could handle it, Ray?" she purred seductively into his ear.

She felt him take a deep breath, as if to keep himself under control. Like he was a raging lion and someone was dangling his prey right in front of him. She was not going to play fair and go easy on him. He hadn't, why should she?

She slowly licked the shell of his ear and sucked on the soft flesh of his earlobe He tightened the hold on her hips, pulling her further against his hard body. _Damn he feels good_. She wanted to have every inch of it up and against her. She wanted to get to know every contour. She wanted to trace the lines with her fingers and wet tongue.

She brought her hands to his chest again with her mouth trailing a wet line down his neck. When she finally met his eyes she saw only desire. His pupils were so dilated that the green was almost gone. His look was so possessive she felt shivers of intensity run down her spine. What the two of them were doing now was just a vertical expression of horizontal desire.

* * *

Oh, dear God, this woman was driving him crazy with need! In just a moment, the way she was rubbing against him was going to let her feel exactly just how much he wanted her. She was looking at him with those wild eyes, black with lust and desire, while she moved down his body as she tugged another two of his buttons open.

Fuck! Her breasts rubbed all the way down his front until he could feel those two perfect mounds rubbing against his manhood. He was hard as a rock and he knew she could feel it. This was straight out of his wildest fantasies.

He cursed the fact that the material of her dress was still in the way of the parts he wanted to see so desperately. He was dying to have her naked body against him. Her hands moved over his chest, playing with his chest hair as she snaked up his body again, making him growl. If it was even possible, he could swear he became even harder.

Well, if she was going to have her feel, then so was he. He glided his hands up from her hips, over her stomach, up her sides where there was no material to hinder his touch. He moved his fingers up torturously slow to the sides of her deliciously exposed breasts. Damn, she felt good under his fingertips. He wanted to rip away the straps of material covering her, so that he could see all of her.

He wanted to hear her moan again, to elicit that noise from her over and over. He trailed his fingers down her open sides again, watching her intently for the faintest reaction. Her hips were swaying to the dirty rhythm of the song in a way that should surely be illegal. He placed his hand on her hips, he could feel the beat pulsing through her like the blood through his veins. She threw her head back, her long dark curls falling down her back. He itched to stroke his hands through those curls, needing to know if they felt as soft as they looked, shining under the lights of the dance floor.

There was a wicked smile on her lips and he could see that she was enjoying this way too much. This was a side to her he didn't know, but oh, he did like it immensely. Emboldened, he glided his hands from her hips down to her ass, grabbing a cheek in each hand and giving her a firm squeeze, dragging her lower body tightly against his.

He heard her low moan at the same time he felt her grind against his hardness. Fuck, if she kept that up he'd have no choice but to drag her out of here and fuck her until she couldn't stand on those pretty little legs.

"Who said you're allowed to touch?" Her voice came low and hot at his ear.

Just like that, she wasn't up against him anymore. Before he could miss her closeness too much, she turned her back to him, eyeing him saucily over her shoulder.

"But you may look," she giggled and swayed her hips, giving him the sexiest view of her ass.

The little minx was toying with him. He tried to get a better view of what she was offering, but she backed up right into his chest. He growled when ground her hips against his hardness. He wasn't going to be responsible for his actions if she kept on grinding him like that. He was harder than he thought possible and it was downright painful, all because of this goddess in his arms.

He needed to change the game and quick. He grabbed her hips and moved his mouth to her ear.

"Lizzie, you forget I don't need to ask, because you're mine." He growled low into her ear.

He felt her shiver at his words and he latched his mouth onto the exposed skin of her neck, beckoning him like a siren call. He nibbled on her soft skin before biting down just hard enough to make her gasp and sink her fingers deeper into his sides where she was holding onto him behind her. He sucked until he knew that there would be a mark. She would hate him when she saw that in the mirror later on but he didn't care. He wanted the world to see that she was his, but most of all, he wanted her to know it, to feel it, to own it.

He moved his leg between hers so that she could lean on it and grind against it. It made her dress ride higher up and he couldn't help but touch the milky skin of her thigh. He wanted to sneak his hand between her thighs and show her how good he could make it for her. But he didn't want the first time she came in his arms be in a seedy nightclub. No, he would much prefer the privacy of their hotel, where he could do it to her over and over and over again.

It didn't matter how hard he tried not to, he simply couldn't resist the need to touch her. He spanned his big hands across her stomach, making her move further back into him, leaving not even a breath of space between their bodies. Risking, even more, he moved one hand up her stomach to her breast. She fit perfectly into his hand and he squeezed , feeling, rather than hearing, her moan against him.

This was getting far out of control and he needed to put a stop to it before he dragged her to the nearest bathroom stall. He needed to escape without her thinking he was backing out of this challenge His eyes roamed the room searching for their target with no luck. Just as he was about to give up and give himself over to the feeling of her in his arms he saw their man entering the VIP area.

"Lizzie, I've got eyes on him." His deep voice cut through the pounding music.

She must have forgotten why they were there because she turned to look at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise written all over her face. The desire was still evident in her eyes and her mouth was slightly open, making her lips even look more kissable than usual.

Raymond cursed himself; he needed to regain his composure and get them to a place where they could observe the subject with a clear view. He dragged her off the dance floor to a booth with just such a view.

* * *

The night had been a success in more than one way, Lizzie thought. They got to observe one of the partners involved with their suspect's business and she got to tease Raymond. Wait, what? When had he become Raymond and not Red? This undercover mission was getting to her in more ways than one. She knew that she was playing a dangerous game here. Trying to get the best of Raymond while putting her heart at stake was probably not the safest bet. Well, technically, she had already lost her heart to him a while ago, but now she was giving him the opportunity to break it. She needed to decide if it was worth it. With Raymond, it simply didn't feel like she had a choice in the matter; her heart decided to go all-in the moment she first felt his lips on hers and there was nothing she could do about it. It was certainly too late now to change her game; he would think that she was childish or … what would he think? She decided not to dwell on it any further and get ready for bed while he was still in the living room nursing a scotch.

Lizzie was standing in front of the bathroom mirror when she noticed it. The small little red mark on her neck. Damn, that must have been when he was driving her crazy on the dance floor. Lizzie felt hotness pool low in her stomach as arousal flared through her veins as she remembered his possessive words earlier: _You're mine._ She wanted to be possessed by him She could feel his mouth hot and wet on her carotid artery as if he was standing there right behind her when she traced her fingertips over the mark.

He had made good on his words and, strangely, she wasn't as mad as she thought she would be, or should be. Instead, it made her feel aroused. She liked this side of him, the dominant man who stakes his claim and takes what is his. It made her feel hot It made her feel like she was his...

* * *

Reddington paced up and down the living room. His hands were sweaty and he was just a mess, a hot mess and all because of that tease of a woman in the next room. He felt arousal stir his groin, a sensation that had never quite calmed down after their little 'dance'. His body was still on fire and his mind was filled with dirty fantasies. She did it. She drove him crazy. He couldn't even believe that she wasn't moaning underneath his body now, all sweaty and tangled limbs. It took all that he had not to barge through those doors, pin her to the nearest surface, and fuck her senseless.

He walked to the bar and poured himself a stiff drink. He needed it, he needed it to calm him down before he did something that she wasn't not ready for, although her body had most definitely felt ready against him earlier tonight. He tried to think about anything but her exotically swaying her hips in front of him as he gulped down the entire contents of the glass.

Technically, he had himself to blame. After the beach, he could see that something had changed and the moment she had ordered them shots with that challenge in her eyes he had known that she felt it, too. That was what this was, this thing they had going at the moment: a challenge, a game. It was a dangerous one and the stakes were high. She'd won this round without a doubt, but he wished she could see that the game wasn't necessary. She'd already won. He was never in the game to begin with; she'd won before it even started. She'd won his heart a long time ago. He was in love with her and not the pretend kind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I know its been forever and I'm really sorry. My BAcc Honours exams kept me busy. Hopefully the writing will go a lot faster now that I'm on holiday (reviews also help me write faster ;) ). I firstly want to thank my 2 betas tinyPyscho77and abeautifulmessofcontradictions, you're really the best a writer can ask for and you make my work worth reading. This chapter is a lot about the emotions and I hope you like it. Please be so kind to let me know what you think in a review. I want to thank each and every person who takes the time to write a review or leave a kudo, you make writing worth it. Disclaimer: No I don't own the BL but I certainly use the characters for better purposes than they do.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

She awoke feeling too warm, heat surging from something up against her back. She sleepily opened her eyes, wanting to throw the duvet down so that she could feel some cool wind over her hot limbs. That's when she felt the heat on her stomach as well, and the weight of something heavier than the duvet.

Oh dear, Red's hand was sneaked below her shirt, resting high on her stomach, keeping her back safely tugged to his chest. Their legs were entangled like those of lovers and he was certainly spooning her like one. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't be laying together like that and she should definitely not feel his body entangled with hers like that especially since she had almost lost control last night. She couldn't trust herself with this man because her body tended to make decisions that her mind never agreed to. How the hell was she going to get up without waking him and having yet another awkward morning situation?

Speaking of morning situations…oh, dear God. His morning erection was pressed against her backside. It was so wrong, but it felt so good. She tried to shift away from him unsuccessfully and ending up rubbing against him, making him tug her closer to his chest. She held her breath, listening for his even breathing. His head nuzzled at the gap between her shoulder and neck, his hot breath tickling the exposed flesh, making her hair stand on end. Was he awake? Did he know what he was doing or was he merely dreaming, imagining some other woman in his arms? She slowly tried to turn and look at him only to rub against his erection again; this time he gave a low moan.

She froze at the sound, not daring to move another inch; it was the sexiest thing she ever heard. It made her whole body light up. She was even more aware of him than she had been just moments before. The hand on her stomach tensed. She needed to escape this situation now before it was too late, before she decided to turn in his arms and kiss him senseless or, even better, put that morning erection to work. She really shouldn't be thinking all these dirty thoughts at the moment; she was just making it harder on herself, becoming more aware of every place their skin touched.

She tried to get out from under his grip, succeeding only in making his hand brush along the underside of her breast, heat pooled low in her stomach. She was tempted to shift again, wanting to feel that big strong hand of his cup her again.

"Lizzie, stop!" His voice was gruff from sleep but it had a slight edge of desperation to it. "…please just stop moving."

He was awake. What the hell was she going to do now? She felt him grow harder against her backside. Her head spiraling with desire. He was big. Even through the pajama pants she could feel that he was well- endowed. She imagined the things that he could do to her or she to him. She couldn't think clearly; her mind was clouded with desire.

"If you don't want this situation to get any _harder," His voice was struggling for control she could hear it_ Then I suggest you stay still and let me get out of bed." . It sounded like he was biting down on his teeth.

She couldn't utter a single word. Her throat was all closed up, her mouth too dry to speak. She wanted to scream, "No, stay!" but she knew if he stayed that they would continue where they had left off last night on the dance floor and, although her body was certainly ready for that, her heart wasn't.

She couldn't simply sleep with Red for the sake of the job or because they got carried away during their morning cuddle session. No, she wouldn't be able to do that because if that was all it was for him, then she wouldn't survive it. She wouldn't be able to work side by side by him and not think about the morning of passion they shared, about how well she knew their bodies would fit together. No, she simply couldn't do that, her heart won't let her. She couldn't sleep with Red for just sex; she needed love. The way her panties were already damp suggested that she needed both.

Red tried to untangle himself from her but only ended up brushing over her now taunt nipple making a soft moan escape Lizzie's lips. She felt him stiffen at her back and draw in his breath. He moved his hand over her breast again this time slowly with intent. She tried her best to hide her reaction but all bets were off when their eyes met and she saw the fire burning in his. Then the thin thread of control within Red snapped. He moved over her till the weight of his body was pressing her into the mattress and he attacked her neck with passionate open mouth kisses. He trailed hot wet kisses over her collarbone while both of his hands were under her shirt touching every inch of skin within his reach. Lizzie raked her fingers through the fine short hair trying her best not to moan at the onslaught of pleasure as his hands and mouth moved over her skin.

"Lizzie. Darling Lizzie." his voice was husky and hot at her ear making her sensations intensified further.

His hands came to an abrupt stop at her hips and he looked at with a mixture of desire and was that panic.

"Lizzie, we can't…" he left sentence hanging in the charged air between them.

Just as quickly as it started she felt him quickly getting off her just like that left the room. Her whole body felt feverish and her heart was still beating fast. Did she really just wake up in his arms? It was just like she imagined how she would wake up after a night of lovemaking with him. Warmth spread through her body. She needed a cold shower; this man was driving her crazy.

* * *

They ordered room service, while they went over their plans for the day. Red managed to get them an invitation to a ball that was taking place that night. Their blacklister was going to be there and hopefully they could establish contact. The ball also gave them the perfect chance to get into Stefan's room undetected as he would be downstairs at the party.

The plan was for Lizzie to swipe his keycard from him so that they could search his room. Aram was going to tap into the security feed, ensuring they wouldn't be detected by the surveillance cameras. That left them with only the armed body guards that patrolled the top floor of the hotel. Red was already in possession of their patrol schedule, so they could easily avoid them.

They reviewed the plan a few times as well as their backstory for when they established contact. Red was going to be himself, which would enable him to make an investment in the Blacklister's business. She was going to be his lovely new wife, a normal uptown girl; they had met at a party and he had wooed her. Red told her to stick to the truth about herself as much as possible to make it feel more real, almost as if it wasn't all a charade.

The rest of the day passed went by without either of them bringing it up;they simply acted as if it didn't happen. She surely thought that Red would've teased her by now, but he hadn't. Could the reason be that the scene moved him as much as it did her? She knew it shouldn't but she couldn't help it. Being this close to him was making it difficult to not get her hopes up and keep her feelings a secret. She found her mind drifting to a fantasy land where all that could be possible.

* * *

Red had given her two hours to get ready for the ball and she had spent most of that time standing in front of the wardrobe unable to make up her mind. Showered, with her makeup and hair done, she tapped her foot in consternation: still she couldn't decide on which dress to wear. She had narrowed it down to three dresses. One was an elegant red gown, the next a more revealing black A-line, and the last a midnight blue sheath. All three were beautiful but they all gave different stories. The red one made her look classy and formidable, something a woman on Red's arm needed to be. The black one had a dangerously high slit with an exposed back that would surely get attention. The midnight blue one offered more exposure than she was comfortable with; it had a modest slit with straps that fell off the shoulders and a plugging cleavage line. The blue one definitely said classy but also sexy, and she liked the combination. She normally never gave this much thought to her wardrobe, but she was a woman nevertheless and she wanted to impress Red. It had been more than a year since he last saw her in a ball gown and she wanted to make an impression. She wanted to make him proud to have her on his arm; she wanted to have his undivided attention not because it was his job but simply because he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She pulled the midnight blue from the hanger with resolve.

She pumped out a spritz of perfume in time with the soft knock on the bedroom door.

"You may come in."

Red opened the door and caught his first glimpse of her reflection in mirror. He halted just inside the door, gazing at her. The sight of him staring slack-jawed made her smile, the stunned expression so out-of-place on his face. She turned and walked towards him. His eyes trailed down her body in appreciation and up again, the amazement soon shifting into desire that burned in his eyes.

"Elizabeth," His gravelly voice was huskier and deeper than normal. "You look absolutely stunning."

She took a moment to look him over. He was impeccably dressed in a tux that had definitely been designed for him. It made him look even more handsome than the usual suits he wore. His shoulders seemed broader and the dress pants hugged his hips snugly. Her mouth went dry as she stared at him. He was truly dashing and incredibly sexy.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Her voice came out shakier than she hoped.

He lifted a blue velvet box and opened it. "I've got something for you."

A beautiful diamond necklace gleamed back at her. It was simple but radiant and would perfectly complete her outfit for the evening.

"It's beautiful." She touched the edges of the diamonds.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Red spoke softly and took the necklace from the box.

"May I?" He lifted the necklace, leaving her with the empty box in her hand, still a little dumbfounded by his admission. She understood what he was asking of her and slowly turned around. She lifted her hair and waited for him.

He stepped closer to her, she could feel the heat radiating from his from his chest against her back. He draped the necklace around her neck and she felt the cool metal settle against her skin in high contrast to his warm fingertips that fastened the clasp at the back of her neck. He traced along the edges of the beautiful piece, letting his fingers linger on her skin. His touch was soft and her body felt wrapped in his heat. He placed his hand on her bare shoulder, urging her to turn towards him.

"Thank you, Red." She spoke softly, looking up into his eyes.

"You're most welcome, Lizzie."

The way her name rolled over his tongue sounded like a caress. There was something much more intimate about him using her given name rather than pet names. It made this more real.

The moment stretched with them standing there staring deeply into each other's eyes. The air crackled with electricity and she was finding it hard to breath. The hand on her shoulder moved to her exposed back and then he pulled her closer. She was standing against his chest, her heartbeat irregular. Her eyes struggled to not drift down to his lips. Was he going to kiss her, here, where no one was watching, were it would mean something else entirely? His eyes didn't betray his feelings but she saw the moment that they fell to her lips and how they darkened. Their heads moved closer together, like two magnets being pulled together by a force far greater than them. She let all her inhibitions go and closed her eyes waiting for the moment when his lips would find hers.

A shrill ring filled the air and suddenly cool air filled the space between them. She opened her eyes, confused. Dimly, realization dawned that it was the cellphone in her clutch making the noise. She fumbled for her phone and answered it.

Her eyes found Red's across the room where he waited as Aram gave her the go-ahead to proceed with the signal when they were ready. She was almost certain she spied a sadness there at their broken moment.

* * *

"I'm going to get us drinks." He gave her hand a light squeeze before he turned and walked towards the bar.

She studied the room and its guests, searching for Stefan. "Tell me, why is a beautiful woman like you standing here, all alone?" a rich, unknown voice asked behind her.

She turned to find Stefan smiling charmingly at her. He was more attractive in person than in the few photos they had.

"Well, my husband just went to the bar to get us our drinks." she answered in a friendly tone.

"Risky man," he mused thoughtfully. "If I had the most beautiful woman here tonight on my arm I wouldn't leave her side for a moment. You never know what man might steal her from you." His voice was rife with a flirtatious tone.

"Some things can't be stolen, Mr…?"

"Forgive me, where are my manners."He stretched out her hand as if to shake in greeting. "My name is Stefan Black, and I can't help but to disagree with you; there is always a way."

Liz regarded him with a carefully guarded smile. It was almost as if he accepted her words as a challenge. Loathe as she was to encourage him, he was their blacklister and if he was intrigued by her that could help them find out more about him and allow her to get close enough to get the information they needed.

Giggling girlishly, she took the man's hand.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Reddington." She hid her disgust as he lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

She smiled politely, fighting the instinct to jerk her hand back. At that precise moment, she felt a big hand encircle her waist. He drew her flush into his side so that her hand slipped from Stefan's.

"Sorry, darling, for the wait. Here you go." He handed her a glass of champagne. His voice was personal and private with her, as if Stefan wasn't even there.

She tried to regain her balance, unable to resist noting how his palm at her waist burned hotly through the silky material of her dress. His cologne filled her nostrils and his eyes were dark, dangerous even as they bored deeply into hers.

"Red, this is Stefan. Stefan, this is my husband, Red." Liz smiled sweetly as she introduced the two men.

Red reacted first, removing his hand from her waist to shake the other man's hand.

If Stefan was taken aback by Red's presence, he didn't show it. In fact, he held himself even straighter.

"Please to meet you, Mr. Reddington. I was just getting to know this lovely wife of yours." He shook Red's hand and smiled gallantly.

"She's a marvelous creature, isn't she?" Red's voice was full of pride and it made her look at him. He quickly planted a soft kiss on her lips and then turned to Stefan again.

"Yes, that she is." He nodded with a smile. "I was just about to ask her if you were here for business or pleasure."

"Well, hopefully it will be a little of both." Red took a sip.

Acting her part, Lizzie twined her arm through Red's and pressed her body into his side.

"Red, darling, you promised." She turned to him with a pout and her voice full of disappointment.

"My dear, I know, but a businessman like me always needs to have a hand over his investments." He smiled apologetically.

Red turned his attention to Stefan once more. "My wife and I are on our honeymoon, but I hoped that I could take care of some business while we're here."

"What type of business are you in?" Stefan asked, intrigue coating his voice.

Red leaned in conspiratorially. "Let's just say that I'm an investor in wide variety of business deals."

Liz held her breath. They only needed to establish contact and let Stefan get the idea that Red could potentially be a future investor. She silently willed him to remain vague with his explanation.

"I see. I'm a businessman myself. I'm in the hotel business; in fact, this is hotel is mine." The band began a new ballad and Stefan saw an opportunity to ask Red for permission to dance with his lovely wife.

Red turned to her, tightening the grip on her waist for a mere second asking silently if she was ok with it. She merely gave a small nod.

"Go ahead, sweetheart." Red placed a soft kiss at her cheek and stepped away, letting Stefan take her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

She looked over her shoulder at Red watching them walk away. He had a smile on his face but she knew that smile;hat was his fake smile, the one he smiled seconds before killing a man.

The next moment, she was in Stefan's arms dancing to soft song. He wasn't a bad dancer at all but he was holding her a little too closely for her comfort.

"So, Elizabeth, are you enjoying your honeymoon?"

"Yes, the island is lovely." She smiled brightly to stay in character..

"Does your husband tend to work a lot?" Stefan asked just as he made her turn to the music.

"Yes, but I knew that when we met. You don't stay wealthy by doing nothing."

"Why, yes, off course, but I mean... I hope he doesn't neglect this beautiful woman in my arms."

Lizzie didn't really know what to say to the compliment that was also aninsult to Red. She wanted to defend him and tell Stefan that Red made her feel like she was the only woman in the world, but being defensive would bring her relationship with the Blacklister nowhere. So, she just smiled..

Stefan's hand glided lower and lower on her back.

"You know, if you feel you're in the need of company, I would gladly be of service." His mouth was close to her ear, breathing hotly on her skin.

She tensed, the hair on her arms standing on end at his lurid implication.

As if Red felt her discomfort from across the room, suddenly he was there next to them clearing his throat.

"Mind if I cut in?" Red asked nonchalantly.

"Certainly." Stefan smiled benignly as if he wasn't bothered at all and gave her a wink before he turned and left.

Red took her hand in his and pulled her closer, they fell in step with the music.

He placed his hand on her lower back just where Stefan's was moments earlier. She could feel the heat of him palm through the thin silk of her dress. She had almost forgotten how good he was at this.

Her mind wandered to thoughts of whether or not they would be this good at the dance that really mattered. She imagined Red to be a generous lover. Before her thoughts could go any further down a path they should probably not go, he whispered to her.

"I don't like Stefan. I mean the man was ogling you in front of me, your husband. Boys these days don't know to keep their hands off someone else's woman."

She couldn't help but grin as her heart soared; he sounded way too much like a jealous manprotecting what was his. But she wasn't his. Not really. It was just pretend, or was it? The way his hand was touching her back and his breath hot at her ear made her feel like he was trying to wash away the memory of the other man's touch.

"Red, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were jealous." She tried to say it with as much amusement as she could master, disguising the fragile hope that slithered through her words.

"Elizabeth, you should know that I protect what is mine, at all cost." His voice was low and dangerous.

The way he said her name made a shiver run down her back. Being this close to him, in his arms, his confession, and their almost kiss earlier was taking its toll on her. It took her mind places it shouldn't go; it her body ache with want and the wall she built around her heart slowly crumbled down.


End file.
